Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story
by the devestated mushroom
Summary: After the body of a pretty boy idol is found washed up on a beach, Detectives So Yi Jeong and Song Woo Bin are determined to bring his murderer to justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 1. The Body**

_Detective So Yi Jeong_

5 Jan.

0600 hours. The phone rings. It's the Captain. A body was found washed up on the beach near the pier. He tells me to hurry before the crows descend.

0640 hours. I'm late. The scavengers don't even feel the cold; they get their warmth from the heat generated by their bulbs. The uniforms hold them back and guide me pass the barrier. Song salutes me as I struggle down a shifting dune, and then greets me in his usual way:

'Yo, my bro.'

Detective Song Woo Bin. My partner, and my best friend since childhood.

Song gestures towards my eye—she must have hit me harder than I thought—and shakes his head knowingly.

'Never interrupt a woman's beauty sleep,' the bastard says. I ignore him and approach the Captain.

'So Yi Jeong,' he reprimands. He doesn't comment on my bruised eye. He looks tired. I glance at the crows. They're squawking. I can tell the Captain's tempted to throw them a slice of the meat, so his lined mug doesn't grace the papers tomorrow morning. I turn to my side. I don't want that bitch's mark to grace the papers either.

Under the pier stands a young couple. The man holds the woman close. It's a cold morning, and they've just witnessed something terrible, but he doesn't hold her only for comfort. The way he holds her, he wants her close, just so she's close. I remember that feeling.

'Yo, Yi Jeong.' Song calls me to the body. Korean male, late 20s, tall, slim build. He's dressed in cream trousers and white socks, but his torso's naked. The skin is smooth; he mustn't have been floating long. I look at Song. He kneels down and gestures towards the back of the head.

'Blunt trauma,' I say. Song nods. 'What else?'

'Signs of a struggle. Defensive wounds on the hands and arms, clean cuts,' he pulls on a glove and carefully turns the head, 'and this.'

I remember the face I had seen on billboards as I drove to the pier, a face a million females dream about each night as they lay beside their husbands, a face reportedly worth 500 billion won in endorsements alone. I remember that face, but it's not the face in front of me now.

It probably began as a simple cut, a swipe cheek to cheek. It was not the cause of death. If it had been treated, it would have left a scar, but he'd still be more handsome than most of us can ever dream to be. Instead, he was killed, left to fester in the sea. The saltwater curled the skin back and the little critters were grateful.

I turn to Song.

'You know who this is.' He nods. I gesture to the crows. 'Do they?'

'They will soon enough, not to mention us as well.'

'What?' He grins.

'Come on bro, a case like this? It'll make our careers.'

I'm used to Song's indifference to murder. He'd seen a lot worse than a blunt force floater before even reaching the age of five. To him, another stranger was dead. To me, well, dead men still get to me.

Song has a point though. This case, the media it will generate… I'm getting ahead of myself.

'If we solve it,' I say.

'Yo, man,' Song slaps my back, 'positive thoughts. We're Song and So, you think we can't solve some pretty boy murder? Hell, I'd put down money right now. It was the missus.'

'You think so, Song?' says the Captain. He wears a severe look that Song is well accustomed to. 'How about you two pretty boys go find out.' He hands us an address. It's to a hotel, and to the dead man's wife: Mrs Geum Jan Di.

**The investigation begins in…**

**Chapter 2. The Wife.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 2. The Wife.**

_Detective So Yi Jeong_

5 Jan.

0930 hours. We inform the widow of her husband's death. She appears shocked. She slumps in a chair and begins to cry. I search her face. Is she genuine?

0940 hours. She hasn't stopped crying—wailing. Often women think they look pretty when they cry, but it's really not true. If this Geum Jan Di thinks she can fool me by playing on my male sympathies, she's mistaken. I hand her my handkerchief. If she's a grieving widow, I offer it in good faith. If she's a black widow, I hope she keeps to a faith—she'll need it.

Song comforts her more directly. She clings to him like any other woman would. I wait for her tears to stop. I wonder how this vulgar girl ended up married to one of the most eligible men in the country. I remember all the papers asked the same question. A dry cleaner's daughter and a chaebol heir?

Well, it was no accident; the couple had no children. It wasn't business; she had no connections. It wasn't money; she had none, and he had more than enough. I glance over her body, but even with effort, the most this girl could hope for was 'decent'.

My patience ends.

'Mrs Geum Jan Di,' I say gently. She looks at me. I smile. She doesn't smile back. It seems she's as equally immune to me. I am disconcerted, then I remember my black eye. Curse that damn girl.

Mrs Geum Jan Di pulls herself from Song, and wipes away her tears.

'You found him on the beach?' she asks.

Song returns to sit beside me and opposite her. 'Yes mam,' he says.

'When was the last time you saw your husband?' I ask.

'Yesterday evening.' She shakes her head. 'I didn't realise…I thought he'd…I'd forgotten…we didn't realise…how could…fall overboard.' She was working herself into a panic. I take her hands into mine and look her in the eyes.

'Calm down Mrs Geum Jan Di,' I say. I smile again. Women usually find it comforting, but suspects alway find it disarming, black eye or no, I am So Yi Jeong.

'You mentioned something about someone falling overboard,' Song says.

Mrs Geum Jan Di reacts to his tone; she takes her hands back from mine, and sits up straight.

'Isn't that what happened?' she asks. 'My husband, washed up on the beach. He must have fallen overboard.'

Song and I share a look.

'Mrs Geum Jan Di,' Song says, 'your husband was murdered.'

I watch her face closely. Her expression moves from surprise to confusion to anger. She howls. She launches out of her chair and grabs Song by his lapels. 'My husband was murdered?'

Song is not happy about the intrusion into his personal space. His hands immediately clasp around hers.

'Mrs Geum Jan Di,' I say sternly. I place a hand on her arm. 'Please sit down.' She pays me no heed.

'What do you mean murdered?' Her words spit into Song's eyes.

'Mrs Geum Jan Di!' I say again. Song pulls her hands from his jacket and forces her back into her seat. When he sits back down again, he straightens his jacket, but his face remains perturbed. Mrs Geum Jan Di is lucky she was born the fairer sex.

She appears genuinely distressed. She stands up and walks across the room. She turns and walks back. Song stands up defensively, but Mrs Geum Jan Di just says, 'What happened?'

'Mrs Geum Jan Di,' I say, 'if you would please sit down, Detective Song and I will happily answer any questions you may have, but we also ask that you answer ours as well.'

Mrs Geum Jan Di seems taken aback. 'Am I…I am a suspect?' She sits back down, and so does Song.

'Mrs Geum Jan Di,' Song says, cool professionalism replaces his previously genial manner, 'your husband was dead before he entered the water. He sustained a heavy blunt force injury to the back of the head. Other wounds suggest he fought with his attacker prior to the killing blow. His body had been wrapped in a tarp and weighed down with fishing sinkers; however, whoever did it, didn't take enough care. The body got free and floated for several hours, til a young couple discovered it washed up on the beach this morning.'

'I'll ask if you could refrain from referring to my husband as 'it', Detective Song.'

'I apologise, but Mrs Geum Jan Di, you said that you last saw your husband yesterday evening, correct? Can you give us an approximate time? Also, where did you last see him?'

'About 8pm. On the boat,' she says.

'The boat,' I say, 'You mean your family's yacht?'

She nods.

'Why were you out on the boat Mrs Geum Jan Di?'

'We—my husband and I—have both been pretty busy lately. I've been overseeing the restoration of our house, and he'd been busy recording his new album, and organising a new scholarship competition through his family's foundation, so we thought it might be nice to spend the night together on the yacht.'

'You wanted to spend the night together, but you last saw him at 8pm. What happened?'

'I was tired. I went to bed.'

'Without your husband?'

'Yes.'

'Was there anybody else on board besides you and your husband?'

'Just the staff, but they couldn't have done this. They're all really nice people. Friends.'

'We'd still like their names Mrs Geum Jan Di.'

'Our chef, Bom Chun Sik, and two waitresses/maids, Ha Jae Kyung and Chu Ga Eul. Also, Captain Jung, Jung Sang Rok, he's worked for my husband's family for years. He'd moored the yacht just off the coast. My husband and I took a smaller boat out to get there. Later, when I noticed my husband was missing I thought he must have taken the smaller boat back to shore. I'd forgotten that Captain Jung had already taken it back earlier that evening.'

I note down the names. They'll all need to be interviewed.

'Captain Jung didn't stay on the boat?' She shakes her head. 'But the chef and the maids, they remained until they returned with you this morning?' She nods. 'So, when we talk with your staff, they'll confirm that you retired to sleep at 8pm and remained in your room all night?'

'Yes,' she says tentatively. She hesitates then admits, 'They might also mention that my husband and I argued before I went to bed.'

'So, you didn't retire because you were tired, you retired because you were angry with your husband.'

'No! I _was_ tired, tired of arguing, but I wasn't angry at my husband. The argument wasn't like that.'

'What did you argue about?'

'It's private.'

'We're conducting a murder investigation Mrs Geum Jan Di. Nothing is private.'

'It was inconsequential. Just about…stuff to do with the renovation. I wanted to alter the banister, make it more modern, while he wanted it to remain the way it is. He's old-fashioned.'

She's lying, and she knows we know she's lying.

She sits quietly then says, 'I love my husband. He was my soulmate.'

Soulmate? Honey, there's no such thing.

'What about Min Jae Ha,' Song asks.

'Excuse me?' Her face hardens at the mention of her lover's name. 'You can't believe everything you read in the newspapers, or every piece of gossip you hear. Isn't that right, Detective So?'

They both turn to look at me.

It's true I've had my share of scandals. I stay clear of married women, but every so often, they don't stay clear of me. I wonder which ones were acquaintances of Mrs Geum Jan Di and how much they told her about me.

'So, you're not involved with Min Jae Ha?'

'No. He's just a friend.'

I believe her, but, 'Did your husband believe that?'

'Of course,' she says, 'he trusts me. He's the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met. I don't understand how anyone could hate him enough to murder him.'

'What about Jae Ha?'

'Excuse me?'

'Is Jae Ha interested in you?'

'I've made my feelings perfectly clear to him. And, whatever you're suggesting, Jae Ha is currently in Macau doing a photoshoot and he's been there for the past week.'

I can't imagine an international model like Min Jae Ha wanting a women such as Geum Jan Di so desperately that he would hire someone to kill her husband.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. Mrs Geum Jan Di silently asks our permission to answer it. We nod our assent.

'Jan Di-ah!'

She opens the door and a man enters the room. He sweeps Mrs Geum Jan Di into a tight hug. I don't recognise the man, but his face, his voice, his hair, his posture, his designer clothing, everything about him reeks of money and entitlement.

'I just heard it on the news,' the man says.

Damn crows. Now, they'll be clawing at our backs until we solve this case.

'Don't worry Jan Di-ah,' the man says, 'I'll find out who did this to Ji Hoo-ah, even if it's the final act of the great Gu Jun Pyo.'

Gu Jun Pyo, head of Shinhwa Group. I note the intimate way he holds Geum Jan Di to his body.

I share a look with Song. We understand each other without words. If we have to take on Shinhwa, our career-making case could easily become a career-ending case.

We suspend our interview with Geum Jan Di. I glance at the list of names on my notepad: Jung Sang Rok, Bom Chun Sik, Ha Jae Kyung, and Chu Ga Eul.

What do they know about the murder of Yun Ji Hoo?

**Coming up next…**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 1: Jung Sang Rok**_


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 1: Jung Sang Rok**_

_Detective Song Woo Bin_

5 Jan.

1105 hours. Every crow in the city stands between us and the station. Their beady eyes gleam as I open the car door. They descend almost immediately and for once, I'm not sure there's enough of me to go around.

I follow Yi Jeong's lead. He pushes through them, not even pausing for a quick 'no comment'. Strange. My bro's usually a ho for the crows, especially the cute ones. I wonder if his black eye has put him off his game.

We make it inside, limbs intact. I tell my boy that his eye makes him look gangsta, that the crows don't know it came from some dumb moll who didn't know the meaning of the word 'casual'. Yi Jeong doesn't face me as he grins and slaps me on the back. He leaves and walks to the front desk. I hear him tell the receptionist to ensure our suspects/witnesses enter through the side door.

I wonder if I'm wrong about how he earnt that eye.

1310 hours. Captain Jung Sang Rok enters the interrogation room. He sits in the provided chair. He's a tall man, and austere. Yi Jeong and I offer him coffee and donuts. He declines.

'Interview with Captain Jung Sang Rok commences, 1311 hours.'

Yi Jeong takes point. I hang near the back to observe, otherwise known as relaxing on a caffeine high. Easiest part of the job.

'You understand why you're here Captain Jung.'

Jung nods.

'You need to voice your responses Captain Jung.'

'Yes, I understand.'

'You are personally as well as professionally acquainted with Yun Ji Hoo, is that correct?'

'Yes, my father was employed by Master Ji Hoo's grandfather and his father and I were childhood friends. After the death of his parents, I tried to be there for him as much as I could and after my retirement, he offered me a job and I accepted.'

'You were in the navy for twenty-two years, attaining the rank of Captain?'

Jung nods. 'That is correct.'

Yi Jeong continues to question Jung's relationship with the dead man. I watch Jung closely. He speaks calmly and securely. The stark opposite to _that_ woman. His eyes are dry, but I see the sadness. This man grieves.

Yi Jeong asks Jung to recount the previous evening's events and Jung confirms what the wife had already told us: Jung prepared for the Yuns arrival, left the yacht around seven after the couple had settled in, and went directly home to his family.

My instincts about people are excellent, I'm alive today because of them, and right now they're telling me that whatever happened to Yun Ji Hoo, this man was not a part of it, and if he knew anything, he would have sought us out long before we needed to call him in. But a man's gut feeling isn't proof, not by the law anyway, and by the law is the path I've chosen to follow.

'How did the couple seem yesterday evening?' Yi Jeong asks.

'Mistress Jan Di did not kill Master Ji Hoo.'

I pre-empt Yi Jeong and ask, 'So who did?'

My partner turns to frown at me. I ignore him. Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach.

Jung takes a few moments. I sense he wants to help catch Yun's killer, but he isn't able to. His lips form a straight line. 'I don't know,' he says.

I place a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder. He understands. The others would ignore my instincts, but Yi Jeong trusts me. He's always had my back, even when we were small.

'Interview suspended 1332 hours. Thank you, Captain Jung. Please call us if you remember anything else.'

Jung nods, bows and takes his leave.

'Man doesn't know anything,' I say. 'Do you believe him about the wife?'

Yi Jeong turns to stare at me through his bad eye. 'The faithful man is the easiest to fool,' he says. Somehow, I know he's not talking about Jung Sang Rok.

**Song and So continue to get their detective on in…**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 2: Bom Chun Sik **_


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 2: Bom Chun Sik **_

_Detective Song Woo Bin_

5 Jan.

1340 hours. Chef Bom Chun Sik is an odd-looking guy. He arrives apronned and bespectacled, a crumbly cream-coloured substance that I pray is food dots his clothing and face. He waves at us, even though we stand not a full metre away. I need to step back as he bows and greets us: 'Annyeong haseyo'.

His eyes skitter about the room. They keep returning to the cameras, the recording equipment and our faces. He's nervous. Amusingly nervous. He reminds me of Kang Hun, one of my father's boys. Kang was a good guy. A foolish guy. Too good and foolish for the life he'd chosen. One day he was taken by our enemies and pressured to reveal certain things about my father's business. Pabo blabbed and lost Father a lot of money. Afterwards, he kowtowed to Father for two days and three nights; he didn't eat or sleep during this time. I know because Father had prohibited everybody from even acknowledging him. However, I snuck in now and then to tempt Kang with cakes and sweets, but Kang never budged from his supplicatory position. On the third day, when I saw that Kang had gone, I asked my father what had happened to him and Father told me, 'the man who lays down his sword in penitence, must be forgiven'.

_Aish_, I hate flowery speak.

But if all men were plain-talking, my job wouldn't be much fun.

'Take a seat Chef Bom.' I take point, sitting on the table by the suspect's chair. I make a show of turning on the recorder. Yi Jung places a glass of water in front of Bom and sits in a chair to the side. Bom takes the water and gulps it down – too fast. He splutters up the excess, wipes his chin and grins sheepishly. 'Mianhamida.'

I hold back a smile and hold a stern expression, dismissing his apology with a slight wave. 'Chef Bom, last night your employer, Yun Ji Hoo was murdered.' I pause, 'why did you kill him?'

Bom blinks in rapid succession. His head shakes so much I expect it to fall off. 'I…no…I didn't kill him. I didn't kill him. No, no, no!'

I laugh. Inappropriate? Maybe. This guy is so much like Kang Hun. 'Relax buddy.' I wonder if placing my hand on his shoulder would be reassuring. I do it anyway and he shrinks away from my touch. I guess not.

Bom stands abruptly. I react quickly, preparing myself in case he tries something stupid.

And he does, albeit in an unexpected manner.

'It was Gun Jun Pyo!' Bom blurts out. He gasps and clasps his hands over his mouth. He slinks back down into the chair, but the damage is done. The fool has implicated the head of Shinhwa group in a homicide investigation. I turn to Yi Jeong; he is not happy.

'Chef Bom.' Yi Jeong approaches the table. 'What do you mean 'it was Gu Jun Pyo".

Bom shakes his head again. I realise why he's such a fool; his brain must be scrambled inside from all that shaking.

'Not _Gu Jun Pyo_ Gu Jun Pyo.' His voice drops to a whisper. He cups his mouth with his hand. 'I believe that aliens from Andromeda possessed his body and killed Yun Ji Hoo.'

Pardonnez moi?

'I saw the sign. On his hand.' Bom pokes the back of hand between the thumb and forefinger. 'The sign of Andromeda. Here, I drew a picture.' He pulls paper from his pocket and unfolds it flat on the table.

'What is that? A decapitated horse?'

Bom frowns. 'No.' He points at the central squiggle I thought was spilt blood. 'This is the Andromeda bloom and these,' he points to the head and tail, 'are the cosmic wings.'

I don't bother lowering my voice when I say, ' Yo Yi Jeong. I think we should call in Kim to test his blood.' I turn to Bom. 'Or are you just playin'?'

Bom stares at me with wide eyes. 'They're here. They've been coming here for decades. The Andromedans. Most of them are benevolent, but there is a bad faction.'

'Did you see this Andromedan kill Yun Ji Hoo?' Yi Jeong asks. His face appears to display sincere interest. I choose to stand back and keep my mouth shut.

'No,' Bom admits. 'But the radio said he was murdered on the boat last night, so it must have been the Andromedan. Was he found with burns down his chest? Because Andromedans like to kill with…'

'The body showed no indication of burning.'

'Oh,' Bom says. 'How did he die?'

'Food poisoning,' I interject.

Chef Bom's cheeks puff out comically and he sits straight up, but my man Yi Jeong wants to play good cop. He retracts my statement. 'Chef Bom, you said that the Andromedan possessed Gu Jun Pyo's body. Did you see Gu Jun Pyo on the boat last night?'

Yo, yo, yo, what's this now? That woman didn't mention anything about Gu Jun Pyo visiting the Yun yacht. I glance at Bom as he nods and says 'Ye. I saw Gu Jun Pyo on the boat.'

I doubt any sane jury would consider him a reliable witness. Still, I remember how the Shinhwa boss embraced the Yun widow earlier. Love, jealousy. Both powerful motives for murder.

'Why was he there?'

'He came to visit Master Ji Hoo. I wish he had told me beforehand. I had already begun cleaning and packing by the time Mr Gu arrived.'

'Gu Jun Pyo wasn't an expected guest?'

'Not for dinner at least.'

'What time did he arrive?'

'Aigoo, I don't know. Shortly after Mistress Jan Di went to bed I think. She and Master Ji Hoo had had a fight. I think it was about Mr Gu. They kept their voices down, but I heard his name. I think the Mistress was probably upset that the Master had invited Mr Gu over when it was supposed to be their special night. And later when Gu Jun Pyo arrived, the Master didn't seem very happy to see him. He didn't even greet him, just took him into the pool room right away, but not before I saw and recognised the Andromeda sign. That was the last time I saw either man that night.'

I went to school for a time with the self-described _almighty_ Gu Jun Pyo. We weren't friends, I doubt he remembers me, but Gu was impossible to ignore. As a boy he had a short fuse. I don't doubt he's capable of murder, but Yun Ji Hoo was his best friend. I've felt the cold grip of rage myself, but turning that on Yi Jeong…never.

'You didn't see or hear Gu Jun Pyo or Yun Ji Hoo leave the boat during the night?'

'No. I went to sleep early. Ga Eul and Jae Kyung said they would finish up for me, since I'd been cooking all day. They're good friends. When I woke in the morning the ship was already at port. Geum Jan Di thanked us for the food and bid us farewell. I assumed Master Yun and Mr Gu left before I woke. I didn't even know something had happened to Master Yun until you called earlier.'

'What are your impressions of The Yun couple, and Gu Jun Pyo?' Yi Jeong asks.

Bom clasps his hands together and his eyelids flutter as he muses, 'Mistress Jan Di is very pretty, very pretty. I had only seen Yun Ji Hoo in pictures and in _If I only met you_ drama, but he is much more beautiful in person, and though I only glimpsed Mr Gu for a moment, I could see that he was very handsome as well.'

Yi Jeong leans forward in his seat. 'You hadn't met Gu Jun Pyo before?'

'No.'

'Or seen his picture?'

'That's right.'

Catching on, I finish Yi Jeong's line of questioning, 'So, if Ji Hoo didn't greet his friend when he boarded the boat, how did you know that the man you saw was Gu Jun Pyo?'

Bom blinks. 'I didn't. It was Ha Jae Kyung who recognised him. She told me that man was Gu Jun Pyo.'

**Find out what Monkey knows in…**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 3: Ha Jae Kyung **_


	5. Chapter 3 Part 3

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 3: Ha Jae Kyung **_

_Detective Song Woo Bin_

5 Jan.

1415 hours. Ha Jae Kyung, maid, smiles prettily as she enters. Her smile falters when it reaches me, and her expression reads as uncertain. She recognises me. My mind runs back through all the women I've known. I can't find this Ha Jae Kyung.

'Have we met?' I ask her.

Her face immediately brightens. 'Not until just now Detective Song.' She takes my hand and shakes it warmly. She walks to her chair. I return to my spot near the wall and watch her mould her small, lithe body into the chair. Very nice.

'Miss Jae Kyung,' Yi Jeong says.

'Detective So!' she gasps. 'Are you all right?'

Yi Jeong blinks and touches his eye self-consciously. 'I am fine Miss. Thank you for your concern. I'm afraid being a police detective sometimes brings me into contact with some unsavoury people.'

Jae Kyung's eyes widen. 'Did you catch them? The men who hurt your eye.'

Yi Jeong smiles and reaches across the table to take her hands in his. 'Of course. I am very good at my job, among other things.'

Jae Kyung's pale cheeks flush red. 'I know. I've seen your work, your pottery. You're very talented, especially to find time for your art when you must have to devote so much to your police duties.'

Man, another one. I need a hobby that makes the girls wet. Being able to take down men twice my side doesn't seem to cut it anymore. Just last week a hottie left me for a weak stick who cross-stitches - and I don't even know what that is.

'Thank you Miss Jae Kyung. Can you please tell us how did you come to be on the Yun yacht last night?'

'Chef Bom asked me to help him cater the evening. I've been working in his porridge shop the past few months, ever since I returned from living overseas. The food is delicious, but the customers just don't come, so Chef is in a bit of a pickle financially. His friend, Chu Ga Eul, got him the job with the Yuns. He hoped that the Yuns would enjoy his food and invest in the porridge shop. I guess that won't happen now.'

'Don't worry,' Yi Jeong says, 'a girl as pretty as you need not worry about finding another job.'

Jae Kyung giggles in that familiar girlish way. Yeah, my boy's the Man.

'If you don't mind, Miss Jae Kyung, why were you working for Chef Bom in the first place?'

'I'm sorry?' Her doll-like face crinkles with confusion, but her eyes are oddly fearful.

'We know who you are, Miss Ha. You're the daughter of the former president of JK Group, who fled Korea with his family ten years ago after being indicted for fraud and embezzlement. Your father escaped as a very wealthy man so I'm sure you understand why it's hard to believe that you would return to Korea to work in a porridge shop.'

Jae Kyung is clearly unsettled, but she takes a deep breath and speaks directly to Yi Jeong. 'My father is a loving man Detective So, but one who has made many mistakes.' She turns her doe eyes on me. 'I do not wish to repeat his mistakes. I want to live an honest life, here, in my home country, and a private life as well. Do you understand?'

I understand. Jae Kyung knows who I am, my family. But she left Korea as a young girl, and only recently returned, so how can she know me?

'I'm sorry for intruding on your private life Miss Jae Kyung. Please forgive me.'

'Of course, Detective So. Please ask me any questions you think may help you solve Yun Ji Hoo's murder. I want to help in any way I can.'

Her voice is as sweet as sugar, or is that the sweetness of Splenda I'm hearing?

'Can you please tell us how you recognised Gu Jun Pyo when he boarded the Yun yacht last night?'

'I read the papers,' she says. 'I've been away from home for so long. I tried to keep up to date as much as I could. Gu Jun Pyo, Yun Ji Hoo, even you Detective So and you Detective Song. I have read about all of you, and seen your pictures.'

'I was in the paper?' I ask.

'Yes. In the society pages. The opening of your father's club last April. And there were articles and pictures covering Detective So's pottery exhibition last June.'

'So the man you saw board Yun Ji Hoo's yacht last night was Gu Jun Pyo.'

'Yes.'

Yi Jeong continues. 'Miss Jae Kyung, did you see either Yun Ji Hoo or Gu Jun Pyo after they entered the pool room that evening?'

Jae Kyung shakes her head. 'No, but I did hear them.' She lowers her eyes, as if reluctant to continue. 'I went to ask if Masters Ji Hoo, or Jun Pyo wanted some supper, but I heard them arguing from behind the door and was afraid to enter. So I left.'

'What were they arguing about?'

'I tried not to eavesdrop. But I couldn't help but hear some of it, when they raised their voices. Even Ga Eul, who remained in the kitchen, heard some of it. They shouted so loudly…I'm surprised that Chef and Geum Jan Di slept through it. Yun Ji Hoo was shouting his wife's name, 'why Geum Jan Di!' he said. And Gu Jun Pyo said, 'It's always been Geum Jan Di.' or something. Then Yun Ji Hoo said 'Please Jun Pyo, don't do this. And Gu Jun Pyo shouted 'I love her'. And that's all I heard.'

She stares at us expectantly. Yi Jeong thanks her for her cooperation and suspends the interview. I offer to walk her out, but strangely she declines. I watch her leave the room. There's something about that girl, and I'm not sure which part of my anatomy is giving me that feeling.

'Ha Ja Kyung's story matches Chef Bom's,' Yi Jeong says, interrupting my thoughts, 'and with her additional statements, it's looking more and more likely that Gu Jun Pyo's involved if not outright guilty.'

I sit on the table. 'Fantastic.' My tone is sarcastic, but Yi Jeong can tell I'm serious. I love to mess with the one percent.

'Listen, maybe I should take Kim with me to see Gu Jun Pyo,' Yi Jeong says. 'I hear Gu has quite a temper.'

'The _murderous_ kind do you think.'

'Maybe.' He ignores my casual tone. 'If he's being fooling around with Yun's wife, then he has motive and opportunity, not to mention the connections to clean up any mistakes made in the heat of the moment. I bet we won't get anything useful back from forensics. If we have to go hard at Gu, it doesn't matter if he's our guy or not, he'll swing back.'

I take his implication. If Gu comes after me, with my history…whatever, 'I can handle myself. Besides, even Shinhwa knows to be cautious around a Song.'

Yi Jeong relents. He never expected to dissuade me; the rascal just likes to make sure I know when he's right. 'Well, before we visit your old school chum, let's finish up with the other maid, Miss…' he checks his pad, 'Chu Ga Eul.'

**SoEulmates will meet in… **

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 4: Chu Ga Eul **_


	6. Chapter 3 Part 4

**Kkotboda Namja: A Detective Story**

**Chapter 3. The Usual Suspects**

_**Part 4: Chu Ga Eul **_

_Detective Song Woo Bin _

5 Jan.

1450 hours. Chu Ga Eul enters and bows respectfully. Too respectfully. I remind her that we're cops not royals and she blushes. She looks up, sees Yi Jeong, and does a double-take. I feel personally insulted. Yi Jeong turns and I see his bruised eye. I feel better.

The girl's cute, in that rustic sort of way. Stark difference to the dolled-up Miss Jae Kyung. Yi Jeong pulls out a chair and the girl seems grateful to sit down. I sit by her side on the table and Yi Jeong takes the seat opposite. Our presence makes the girl uncomfortable. A feeling exacerbated by our close proximity, and while Miss Ga Eul doesn't yet warrant the use of intimidation tactics, I don't move from my position.

'Miss Ga Eul,' Yi Jeong starts, 'thank you for coming in. I understand that you were personally acquainted with Yun Ji Hoo as well as being his employee?'

'No,' she says. 'Technically, I was working under my friend Bom Chun Sik, as a favour. He in turn was hired to cater for the Yuns for one night only. Therefore, Mr Yun cannot strictly be called Chef Bom's, or my, employer.'

'Are you a lawyer?' I ask. I smile down at her, but she doesn't even glance my way.

'No, I teach kindergarten.'

Yi Jeong smiles, not his ladykiller beam, but a genuine one. I can see the rustic girl amuses him. 'Are you so pedantic with your students?'

The girl's brow crinkles. I think my boy has misjudged his audience. 'I would hope that the lead investigator on a murder case would not consider a witness being as honest and truthful as she can be as being _pedantic_.'

Yi Jeong's smile drops. 'I apologise Miss Ga Eul.' Sensing that the girl will no longer yield to the soft approach, he changes tactics. 'May I take it from your words that you witnessed the murder of Yun Ji Hoo?'

Having had her pedantry turned back on her, the girl is chastened. 'I am sorry, Detective So. I should have used different words. I did not witness the murder of Yun Ji Hoo.' She fidgets with her hands in her lap and pulls her skirt further down her thighs, which are disappointingly covered with opaque tights anyway. She still doesn't look at me, but neither does she face Yi Jeong.

Chu Ga Eul goes on to tell us how her friend, Bom Chun Sik, asked her to fill in for an employee who was off sick. Yi Jeong asks if it was difficult to act in a service capacity for a childhood friend – meaning Geum Jan Di, who had attended school with Chu Ga Eul.

'No. Even though Jan Di-yah had married well. She remained my same friend.' Chu Ga Eul smiles affectionately when speaking of her friend.

'So, you and Geum Jan Di remained close after the wedding?'

'Of course.'

'Did Geum Jan Di and Yun Ji Hoo have a happy marriage?'

The question confuses Ga Eul. 'Of course. They were soulmates. Jan Di is heartbroken.'

I see Yi Jeong grimace at the mention of soulmates.

'So, you've seen Geum Jan Di since we informed her of her husband's death this morning?'

'Yes. I was with her when I received the call asking me to come to the police station to give a statement.'

It has been over four hours since we spoke to Geum Jan Di. More than enough time for her to conspire with her friend to conceal the truth – if she hadn't already, and if she was guilty of course.

'So you don't believe that Jan Di…'

'Jan Di did not kill Yun Ji Hoo.' Shy Chu Ga Eul seems to have disappeared. 'I don't know what happened to Ji Hoo sunbae, but Jan Di loved him. She would never, never, hurt him.'

'And what did she feel for Gu Jun Pyo?'

'Gu Jun Pyo is best friends with her husband and Jan Di is…friends…with him as well. That is all.' She finishes firmly.

'All right Miss.'

Chu Ga Eul settles the moment her friend's honour is no longer being questioned, but any hope of her previous geniality is gone.

'If you do not believe Geum Jan Di capable of murder, how about Gu Jun Pyo?'

'I don't know,' she says. 'I don't know him very well. I've only met him twice. I know he cares for Yun Ji Hoo very deeply. He was very against Jan Di marrying his friend at first. He's a bit of an elitist snob and considered Jan Di to be a gold-digger, but he came around. It's hard to think badly of Jan Di. She's so pure and loyal.'

'You don't like Gu Jun Pyo.'

'I never said that Detective So. It's true that in our interactions he didn't make the greatest impression, but I know he's been a good friend to both Jan Di and Ji Hoo-sunbae.'

Yi Jeong opens his mouth to speak. I can tell he's going to continue to push Chu Ga Eul so I step in. 'How well do you know Ha Jae Kyung?' I ask.

The girl blinks. Did she forget I was in the room? Aish.

'I…see her often at Chun Sik's porridge shop. She's…very lovely.'

'Miss Jae Kyung said that you overheard an argument between Gu Jun Pyo and Yun Ji Hoo?'

'I did,' she says, 'Not very much. I just heard them shouting Jan Di-yah's name, and I heard someone shout 'saranghae'.'

'Did you see or hear anything else that might help us solve Yun Ji Hoo's murder?'

Ga Eul shakes her head. 'I'm sorry. When I woke in the morning, Jan Di told me that Yun Ji Hoo had left in the night. I know she believed that to be the truth. Jan Di and Ji Hoo had fought the night before. She said it wasn't serious, they were both simply overworked.' She pauses. 'I have been thinking about it, but I just can't imagine how his death, his murder, might have occurred.'

Her voices trembles as she finishes speaking. She appears sincerely troubled by Yun's death. Her eyes water and begin to drip with tears. Yi Jeong passes her his handkerchief. She accepts it. I wonder how Yi Jeong always seems to have a handkerchief on hand. Didn't he give one to Geum Jan Di earlier?

'Thank you for your honesty,' Yi Jeong says gently. 'I'm sure you wish to go comfort your friend, so we'll end now, but please call us if you remember anything else.'

'Thank you Detective So, Detective Song.'

Yi Jeong walks her out. When he returns I say, 'That girl wears her emotions on her sleeve. If she was lying, she should be an actress.'

'Please, she's not nearly good-looking enough to be an actress.'

'Yah,' I say, 'admit it. You thought she was cute. A prospect do you think?'

Yi Jeong acts nonchalant and gathers up the files from the table. 'She's a country bumpkin. Aish. I hate unsophisticated girls.'

'Thou doth protest too much brother,' I say. I slap his back in a friendly gesture. 'Just remember, no tampering with the witness while the case is open. Afterwards though, tamper away little buddy.'

Yi Jeong says nothing, but shoves me away.

**And you thought Chapter 3 would never end.**

**See F3 Reunite in… **

**Chapter 4: The Best Friend**


End file.
